


Seven Deadly Sins with Jet and Spike

by TeaRoses



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven ficlets based around the seven deadly sins, originally done for the "stagesoflove" LiveJournal.  "Lust" earns this a soft M, the rest are rated below that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride

Spike lay pressed against Jet's back, running his hands down his partner's chest.

Jet closed his eyes as he felt the touch. Then Spike's hands ran up his arms, and the younger man began to probe the seam between the artificial arm and the shoulder.

Jet turned roughly to look at him. "Why the hell do you always do that?"

"Relax, Jet. It's just different, seeing an old-fashioned mechanical one."

"Go sleep in someone else's bed if you don't like it," muttered Jet, facing away from him again.

"But you keep it. The old arm, and this..." Spike touched Jet's face beneath his eye, knowing without looking where the scar was.

"I wasn't pretty before this, no use pretending to be now. Next you'll be telling me to get hair."

"Come on, Jet. I'm not complaining about your looks."

"What's this about then?" asked Jet, still not turning around.

"You never told me what happened, how you got all this," said Spike.

"There's a lot you've never told me either," Jet replied.

Spike reached for Jet's chin and the man sighed and moved onto his other side yet again. He looked into Spike's eyes.

"I am what I am," he said. "I'm not going to change for you or anyone else."

"And you're proud of it," said Spike.

"What's to be proud of," said Jet in a scoffing tone.

"You're proud that you don't need anybody. Or anything, even an arm. And you're proud of whatever you went through to get these." Spike gestured to the arm and the eye again.

"There's no accomplishment in getting shot up."

"Is that what it was?"

Jet lay on his back and closed his eyes. "Yeah. That's all it was. And it's not pride that keeps me from not needing anybody. It's reality."

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"I mean I don't have anybody, damn it!"

Spike didn't answer.

"Get some sleep, Spike," said Jet finally. "Or at least shut up so I can."

Spike closed his own eyes and remained quiet.


	2. Runnin' Down a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy

Jet had known something was wrong as soon as Ed had said "Julia" and Spike had run off. This was worse than their money running off attached to Faye; this was Spike running after a dream.

Why had Jet been surprised at that? He had always known there was someone Spike was really chasing. But he hadn't quite pictured him as throwing everything away for the sake of this Julia, whoever she was.

_We only go so far. Even if you come back, there won't be a place for you here._

Jet had been damn angry when he said that. Did he still mean it? Hell, probably not. If Faye herself wanted to come back he'd probably end up taking her.

But Spike... he couldn't figure him out. Weren't they partners? Didn't they mean more to each other than a few words tossed away on the way out?

_I was under the impression that **you** were the lonely one!_

He really had thought Spike was lonely. And all this time, here he had some woman's ghost keeping him company. Even if she wasn't dead.

_Good riddance! Now we'll have more money for food!_

Jet couldn't figure out why it hurt him so much. It was just another person out of his life; just another bounty hunter gone away.

_I never did understand you, even to the very end!_

He didn't understand Spike, and he never would. But in the end he envied him. Not that he had a woman, but that he had a dream.


	3. Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrath

Spike sat at the table listening to Jet cook and complain.

"Spike! Are you just sitting there like a lazy ass again while I do all the work?"

Spike blew cigarette smoke out of his mouth. "You didn't do all the work today," he muttered.

"With that bounty?" said Jet. "You're damn right I didn't do all the work. But there you were dancing around and doing your fancy moves when the guy pulled a gun on you!"

Spike heard a banging noise as the other man slammed a pot in anger.

"I knew what I was doing, Jet. And they said he had to be delivered alive."

"You should have shot him, you damn idiot!" Jet was shouting now. "A lot of good two million woolongs would have done me if you were dead!"

"You could have spent it all yourself then," Spike replied evenly.

Jet was silent, and it occurred to Spike that he had gone too far. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Jet, you can't mother hen me like that."

"I'm not a mother hen, Spike. I'm just your partner. Not that you care."

Spike did care. But it wasn't something he could say. He needed his detachment the way Jet needed his anger. He put an arm around Jet's shoulders.

"I can't promise not to die just because it would piss you off, Jet. That isn't how it works."

Jet sighed. "Just be careful. And go sit down and eat your damn chicken."


	4. Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust

Spike was practicing again, and Jet was watching. Spike had his targets out to kick at, a dummy set up that he punched. He always said Jeet Kun Do didn't believe in just kicking out at the air, or practicing to keep your own balance. All that force needed to be directed, and if you didn't have an opponent to direct it toward, you used something else.

Jet got hard watching Spike move, seeing the way his muscles moved under his shirt. He always did, always told himself there was no harm in it since Spike would never know. But maybe there was harm in it, because Jet's lust was also directed, and didn't simply diffuse into the air. It was Spike he wanted, Spike specifically, Spike in spite of everything.

He knew he would touch himself after he watched, thinking of Spike and how his skin and mouth might feel, all of the things he would never know. There was something untouchable about Spike; Jet felt like he would have to offer to be his living target to know the feel of that body. It was probably stupid for him to think of Spike and sex together, but maybe everything in life didn't have to make perfect sense.

He noticed then that Spike was looking in his direction. Nothing could happen, even on the periphery of his vision, that Spike would fail to deal with.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Jet," said Spike smoothly, stopping his actions.

"OK," said Jet. "It's working."

Jet wanted to think about that; Spike's body bare under the running water, but he didn't want to Spike to see his face when he did.

He turned to leave, barely hearing Spike add. "Join me?"


	5. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony

Jet was sitting, and eating eggs one after the other. It was as if he were starving, and Spike too. They had run out of food so often they couldn't do anything but eat when they had the chance.

Ed was gone; she would not be back. And he wasn't sure where Faye was, either. Jet looked at Spike and he realized that Spike would certainly be next, and then he would be alone.

Jet remembered that in some cultures mourners ate eggs. He couldn't remember why, but he could think of a few possibilities. They were round, like the cycle of life. And they didn't have a mouth, like a mourner who can't express his grief.

He looked at Spike, thinking of the words they couldn't say and all the things they had never done. It was bad enough with Ed and Faye gone, and he didn't even admit to liking them. What about when Spike left? Missing Spike would be like missing an arm... no, he could honestly say it would be worse.

The eggs didn't even taste good anymore, and he was long past being hungry, but he didn't stop eating.

He wanted to open his mouth, to tell Spike something. To make him stay or at least give him something to carry with him when he went. But he couldn't; he just sat putting eggs into his mouth and watching Spike do the same.


	6. Entropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloth

The announcers on Big Shot sounded as excited as always.

"Johann Sebastian Smith is worth six million woolongs!" said Paunch.

"Wow, that's a great opportunity for those bounty hunters out there!" agreed Judy.

"Get your ships ready for this one, cowboys!" she added cheerfully.

Jet looked up from the couch. "Say, Spike, did you hear that?"

Spike flopped down next to him. "Hear what?"

"Six million woolongs for this bounty," replied Jet. "We could use that for food."

"Maybe we could get meat for once," said his partner. "What do you think?"

Meanwhile Ed was sitting in the corner, typing furiously with her toes.

"Johann Sebastian Smith! Here, here, here. Wanted for murder, arson, and ... ooh, something else? Ah, ill-egal weapons man-u-fac-turing!"

"We can get this guy," said Spike, but without much enthusiasm.

"We could, maybe," said Jet. "But it sounds like he has a lot of firepower. It would be tough."

"Faye might help," said Spike, still sounding lackluster.

"How, by doing her temptress act?" asked Jet sarcastically.

"Johann Sebastian has a girl-friend already!" said Ed. "Let's see, let's see, let's see... she escaped from a prison. Nasty, nasty."

"What was she in for, Ed?" asked Jet.

"Oooooh! She's a terr-or-ist!"

"What's the bounty on her?" asked Spike.

"No bounty yet," said Ed. "She can go back to jail for free!"

"Say," said Jet. "We still have plenty of noodles."

"Noodles sound good," agreed Spike, curling up on his side of the couch for a nap.

Jet closed his eyes, and soon they were both snoring.


	7. How Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed

Jet and Spike were sprawled on the couch watching the hosts of Big Shot announce the new bounties.

"Four million woolongs for this one! Wanted for illegal drug manufacturing!"

Jet sat up straight. "Say, Spike, that guy looks just like you."

Spike waved a hand in dismissal at the television. "I'm much better looking than that. And he has blue eyes."

Jet looked into Spike's eyes for a moment. "Eyes can be changed. But yeah, I know he isn't you."

After a moment Spike gave Jet a sidelong look.

"Would you have turned me in, if that were me? Would I have had to try to fight you to get away?"

Jet shrugged. "Do you think you would win in a fight? But anyway, no, I wouldn't do it for only four million."

"I would too win. But tell me, how much would it take?"

"At least twelve million, I guess. Something pretty big."

"You're serious, aren't you? You'd turn me in for twelve million." persisted Spike.

"No, damn it, I'm not serious. I wouldn't turn you in. Even if you really had been manufacturing illegal drugs. Which I know you weren't, because you were hunting down bounty heads with me."

Spike nodded. "OK then."

Jet watched Big Shot for a few more minutes, then asked, "So how much would it take for you to turn me in?"

Spike looked away. "I don't know. A hell of a lot."

Jet didn't ask if he meant it.


End file.
